A New Variable
by SparksieFuzz
Summary: Sometimes something small can change the direction of destiny, and Harry, well he never wanted to be big


**Hey so I don't own either of these properties nor do I make any profit beyond my own personal enjoyment at getting to play with these characters, now that that's out of the way.**

**Hey, Im just a random aussie dude, long time reader first time writing, I have had all sorts of plot bunnies go through my head over the ages Ive been reading fanfiction ever since I remember hearing about chinese bootleggers selling the rest of the harry potter series (when only up to book 4 was out) I just had to have me some of that and then the terribly time consuming habit of reading fanfiction was formed, I figured I should finally give it a go, so here you are, a crossover between my two of my favourite fandoms, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

You know, sometimes you just wake up and wonder what you did the night before, why are the lights so bright, why is the air hurting my lungs, why does it feel like a hippogriff did a tap dance on my head, and what the hell did Ron put in my drink? Harry had had a rather fun night out with Ron and Hermione last night, though considering how he was feeling right now he may have overdone it, though dammit it's not often that you get a mastery in a field of study at twenty five especially not when most people don't even get tho that level until they are at least thirty five.

As these thoughts ran sluggishly through Harry's head he started to notice a few things that while different didn't worry him, his arms felt weak and the material of the bed and his clothing didn't feel quite right, though these could be easily explained by the amount of alcohol he drank last night in celebration he felt something was off. He was missing the weight of the runic protection bands that normally rested around his wrists, ankles and neck, he couldn't feel the normal flow of magic from the wards around the tower that he called home. Something was wrong.

Harry closed his eyes gathering his thoughts and tried to feel around him with his magic and his senses, the room felt empty to his magic, no spark of magic that was held inside everyone that was alive, though something else was at the edge of his senses, like something hidden underneath a cloak but with its little toe sticking out from the bottom, his ears told him that there was an odd sound like a motorised trolley moving around. Next he noticed something that worried him most, there was something pressing on his face, around his nose and mouth, eyes snapping open and focusing on it immediately he calmed for half a moment before tensing again, it reminded him of those oxygen masks he saw in muggle tv shows and movies that he and Hermione sometimes watched when they felt like reconnecting with their upbringing.

Quickly bringing his hands up to remove the mask he paused. His hands, they didn't look right, I mean they looked like his own, but not what they should be, they reminded him of what his hands had once been, before he had his own room, before Hogwarts, hell even before starting at his primary school. Something was very wrong, quickly continuing to pull the mask off he felt his face, it felt young too, and he couldn't sense any of the normal signs of magic at work, no tingle of illusions, it didn't feel like a transfiguration as it didn't feel like someone had stacked clay on his features, and it didn't seem to have the normal gurgling in the stomach the most deaging or polyjuice potions left.

Suddenly an artificial voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Youngling, please calm down and allow me to put the mask back on, after what you have been through the doctor on duty does not wish for your lungs to be damaged any more then they already are" Harry sat up quickly and turned to view the source of the voice, the first thing that came to mind was metal, as in not made of flesh but somehow walking, no strike that wheeling towards him, a semi oval face with a grill for a mouth and two eyes stood on a stout torso connected to what looked like a barrel with various compartments open, its arms were bare metal with one having a metal hand at the end while the other was covered in a few odd attachments looking like needles, recoiling back a bit the robot slowed to a halt and its eyes dimmed for a bit before stating, "I am sorry to have startled you youngling, the doctor has been summoned" Harry sat there feeling a bit shocked, he knew muggles had advanced a bit but robots was a bit beyond what he knew, surely Hermione would have mentioned something about such a big development, and even if she hadn't mentioned it to him Ron would have been the one to hear endless amounts of enthusiasm about how big this was and then Ron would have come to him.

Another sound interrupted his thoughts, this time from a door he hadn't noticed in his shock at the robot standing infront of him. The door slid open and two figures entered, one he glanced over with no shock for once, a blonde middle aged woman woman, her hair swept tied back in a knot keeping it out of the way, she wore a plain grey uniform of sorts with green trim, it was the other form that came into the room that made his eyes widen again, it had brown leathery skin, with a snout that reminded him of a goats, though the thing that made him start the most was the fact that instead of two eyes, there were there, sitting forward from the rest of its skull on stalks that moved small amounts as they watched him in return, on top of everything else it wore a coat rather like doctor in a muggle hospital would wear.

"Hello youngling, are you alright? Seeseefive sent a message saying you were panicking" The being intoned in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Harry "Where am I? What is that? What is going on? How did I get here?" Harry was startled at his own voice sounding so young but was rather proud he kept his voice so stable though the worry obviously still leaked through due to the way that the strange creature slowed its approach towards him.

"My name, youngling, Is Pax Leem I have been your doctor since you were brought here after being found on the streets near the southern spaceport, we are in the Pallaeon Medical hospital on the outskirts of Aldera City and you were being treated for malnutrition and dehydration. This is seeseefive, he is a medical droid. As for how you got here, as I mentioned you were found near the southern spaceport collapsed in a garbage heap before that we don't know. If you feel comfortable telling us your name and where you live we are happy to try and find some friends or family if you would like?"

"My name is Harry Potter and I live in London" Harry distractedly said before realising what he had said and cursing himself for giving information to without using a fake name. He cursed under his breathe.

"Thank you Harry" Pax said, "this is officer Trerik, she was one of the people who found you and has been visiting to keep and eye on you, I was just talking to her about your progress when seeseefive sent the message saying you had woken."

"Hi Harry as Dr Leem mentioned I am Officer Trerik with Aldera Security Forces I was on patrol when we found you unconscious behind the spaceport, I don't recognise the name London, do you know what planet that is on? Or do you know their holonet address?" At hearing her say planet Harry was sure he had heard wrong, he hoped he had heard wrong, he knew he probably hadn't heard wrong what with the doctor being a species he hadnt seen before, though he had been hoping it was one of Luna's mysterious species that he had yet to see, he had hoped the robot, sorry, droid had been some muggle advance he hadn't heard about, but in the end it was too much for him to process so he did what most people would do in the circumstances, he passed out.

* * *

Harry slowly came to again hearing a conversation going on, he heard the officers voice again, "Im sorry Dr Leem I think I might have overwhelmed him, how old did you say he was again?"

"We believe from the scans around four to four and half, though his blood works have just come back and the analysis is a bit odd by normal standards but not too unusual by standards of a prespace flight planet, as I was about to say before we came over, we have seen cases like this, normally smugglers who have found a planet of castaways who haven't been able to retain the medical standards of the coreworlds and have taken a youngling or one has gotten on somehow. He has already been given a dosage of boosters and a few rounds of immunisations since he came in so he should be up to normal standards soon."

"That might explain why any attempts to find him in the system with facial and fingerprint scans come up blank. So unless he can draw out some constellations Head Office won't be able to find where he comes from. Have you been in contact with orphanages or children services?"

"No we might have some issues there though, one other thing about his bloodworks, they came back with a high Midi-chlorian count"

"Midi-chlorian does that mean the Jedi will take him in?"

"Maybe, from what I have found there may be some issues, he is near too old for the order and unfortunately he will need to go to Coruscant, as soon as his results went through the system a message was sent to them."

As this was being said Harry wasn't sure what to do, the confusion making him feel dizzy again, Jedi? Coruscant? Midi-chlorian? What were all these names, places and things?

"How long until they arrive?"

"They had one visiting on planet, we expect within an hour or two they should arrive and give the child the choice"

"What choice?" Harry spoke up, both people quickly looking at him shocked they had not noticed him waking up, "Who are the Jedi? What do they want with me?" All things considered Harry thought he was coping well, though that may have been some of the basic Occulemancy skills he had helping to dull any panic he thought he should normally be feeling, though it may also be the fact he was currently ignoring to the best of his might that he appeared to be four years old again, despite the fact he was pretty sure he remembered another twenty one years of life where he was distinctly older then four years old, and he quickly abandoned that thought before it went any further.

"Well the Jedi are an order of peacekeepers who are known for helping with keeping stability throughout The Republic, among many other duties, but they search out younglings with a high Midi-chlorian count which they say helps them connect with and use an energy field they call the force." Patiently explained the doctor. "Harry you have been found to have a high count of these Midi-chlorians so the Jedi are sending someone to talk to you and explain what they are, if we can find some guardians or parents they will have input for you. But if not you can choose to go with the Jedi or goto an orphanage here and go through our schools. Would you be willing to see them and talk to them?"

"Ok"

"Good in the mean time harry do you know any of the constellations or star formations from your home? If you do I would like you to draw them out for Officer Trerik"

"Yes, I can do that" Harry was happy for something familiar in this situation, he knew constellations well, while he had never really paid too much more attention then what was required during astronomy class to get a passing grade he had learnt much about them during his studies after The War, constellations were where many runes got their shape. Harry remembered finding his liking for Runes while on the run with Ron and Hermione during what should have been his seventh year, learning them when he found out their relation to ward breaking and wanting to have a back up in case Hermione was incapacitated and they were trapped or near a Horcrux. But he found he enjoyed it, the feeling he got from challenge was the same that he got when he caught the snitch during a long quidditch match, the same that Hermione had when some research she was doing came together or she was championing a cause or the same that Ron had a when he had a chess opponent who was actually a challenge for him, it was the challenge that made you feel good about yourself and after the war finished he kept going, with an intensity of study he did not think he was possible of during school, and after 7 years of study was awarded his mastery of Runes and Wards crafting. These days drawing a constellation was easy, it was just a matter of drawing some runes and rubbing out the connecting lines. With a strangely transparent pad with some odd runes around he edge from the officer he sketched away 6 basic constellations and asked if that was enough.

"Yes Harry with these it will give us a few options to investigate. Next I will bring up a picture of the galaxy and if you can recognise anything on it or anything that might tell me where you are from that will be helpful" She tapped a few buttons around and on the pad and a new picture came up, it was a galaxy he could see for sure, but it wasnt one he recognised, it wasnt the milky way, for one this galaxy only had three very rough arms where as the milky way galaxy had five arms, he shook his head in the negative. She sighed "thats ok Harry, I was hoping but not sure we would have much luck, do you know if people ever go into space or have gone into space on your planet"

"Yes but never to another planet"

"Thats ok Harry, you gave me a few starting points and thats all we can hope for. I will head off now and see what we can find" The officer nodded at the Doctor and then waved goodbye at Harry "I will send you a message on the holonet if I find anything in the mean time Doctor." Doctor Leem nodded and then moved towards the door himself.

"I will show you out Officer, I have some paper work to do in the mean time if I have a Jedi arriving, Harry are you ok if I leave you with Seeseefive in the mean time? If you need anything he can message me." Harry nodded happy to have some time alone to try and sort his thoughts some more. "Alright, I should be back in an hour to check up on you Harry" With that the doctor turned and lead Officer Trerik from the room.

Finally alone and able to look around Harry took in his surroundings, first noticing the room fairly empty, some monitoring equipement with strange letters, the white bed coverings, the light grey featureless walls with a screen on one side, some seats for visitors to sit in, all in all a rather familiar affair as far as hospitals went, and Harry as Madam Pomfrey could attest too. There was a window as well, he walked up to that hoping to catch his reflection in it, he was definitely looking younger, his eyes still a striking emerald, his features surrounded by baby fat, his strong jaw and cheekbones hidden, he hair was a birds nest as always completely beyond control, his fringe almost long enough to cover his eyes, though with a start he moved the fringe from the way, he was missing his scar that even after being purged of Voldeorts horcrux had stayed behind as a physical reminder of his early years. He took the rest in quickly, he was small and thin and wearing a grey smock, but his eyes kept going to his forehead. After a while he started to look beyond his reflection and see the world beyond, he saw beautiful snow capped mountains on one side with a lake that had its shore blocked from view by a cliff, it was the other side that shocked him and set in him just how far from home he was, massive white spires sitting on and around white domes some with odd protrusions that looked like helicopter pads but so think and lacking supports that he was surprised they were even staying up, some with what looked like towers that did not even sit on the ground but that were linked by small walk ways to other towers holding them aloft. It was a shock to see but even as he watched a small boxy craft landed gracefully and delicately on one of the landing pads. One thing was for certain he was not home anymore.

* * *

**Ok I know Harry is probably taking this a bit better then expected but he has led a strange life and all things said and done he is still trying to get as much information as he can at the moment so he can panic later. Please review, if there are any issues or anything of the like please tell me, this is my first attempt at writing since highschool so things may be a bit off til I am in the swing of things, also I do apologise if there is anything really out of the ordinary spelling wise, I am having to edit this myself and I am Australian so there will be some spelling differences between how I spell and how anyone outside of Australia ,the UK and NZ(and maybe a few others) spell things. Beyond that all serious feedback is appreciated, all flames will be read with amusement. For anyone curious this was the picture of Aldera I was basing my descriptions off . /_cb20130202021748/starwars/images/c/c0/Aldera_ **


End file.
